


Papa Morgan

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Arthur Morgan, F/M, Good Person Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Arthur refuses to let you do anything while pregnant and you are moments away from putting a bullet into his head.





	Papa Morgan

Immediately after you broke the news to Arthur, he gave out orders to take over your chores. You were no longer allowed to do anything, but walk by yourself. Arthur refuses to even let you sit by the campfire afraid inhaling smoke would harm the baby making you sit far away from everyone else. It was starting to drive you absolutely mad and you were sure you were going to put a bullet in someone soon. There was at least someone watching you throughout the day preventing anything that may set Arthur’s wrath upon them.

“Sweetheart, don’t lift that!”

“Let me get that for you, Mrs. Morgan,”

“(Y/N) I got this you go sit down,”

“Be careful, Mrs. Morgan, that could hurt the little one,”

It was all you heard everyday for the past six months. Someone always running up to you to take whatever you had away, telling you to rest. Today was going to be different you reckoned. You were determined to do your part and work to earn your keep. You’d be damned if someone were to stop you, and if they did you were sure to keep them in their place. 

Looking around you saw a clothing basket waiting to be washed, practically calling your name. More than eager to take it, you quickened your pace just enough to go unnoticed. Unfortunately you were not as fast as you thought and met a concerned Lenny halfway.

“Lenny dear, please move out of the way,” you pleaded with him.

“Pardon my intrusion, but you know Arthur will be mad,” Lenny tried to reason with you.

“I don’t give a damn what Arthur Morgan says. I will wash those damn clothes if it’s the last thing I do,” You huffed your chest moving past him.

Arthur watched the exchange happen from the other side of the camp where he was speaking with John and Charles. He launched himself towards you and placed a gentle hand on your back and begged you to let Lenny take it.

“(Y/N) let me get that,” he leaned towards you to take the clothing basket from you.

“I’m perfectly fine, Arthur,” you grit your teeth, shrugging him away.

“Darlin’, please, I insist-” You felt yourself combusting as Arthur continued talking.

 

You threw the basket back on the ground with a roaring slam making the two men jump and the camp silenced. You felt everyone turn their heads to watch the scene unfold, but this wasn’t about them. It was as if the sky had darkened and a storm was brewing as he watched you shake. You felt months of pure anger and frustration seeping through your pores. The moment your eyes laid on him he knew what was coming. Arthur had seen that forbidden rage on rare occasions; he knows to stay clear of you. 

“Can y’all for once allow me to do something other than rest?! I am not a porcelain doll that’ll break after picking up a piece of clothing! I am a grown woman not a child! If y’all stop me one more time I will not hesitate to rip you apart and put you six feet under!” Your voice echoed loud you were sure it carried for miles.

You clench your stomach, a jolt of pain hitting you. Your baby kicks in protest of your energy displacement. Arthur rushed to you, but you brushed him off and walked away to the dock sitting yourself to let off steam. You hadn’t meant to yell at him, honestly wishing it were someone else like Micah. You hated sitting around like a housewife when you would rather be out there shooting whoever and wherever.

“Are you okay, my dear girl, or will you bury me too?” Hosea startled you, not seeing him earlier.

“No, I promise I won’t,” you chuckled.

“That boy is smart, but he’s far too protective for his own good. Arthur never meant to harm you I’m sure you know that.,”

You nodded, “I know that Hosea, but you know me. I ain’t cut out for this kind of life,”

“That’s nonsense and you know it darling,” Arthur stood next to you and nodded at Hosea as he helped you stand, “Excuse us for a moment, Hosea.” 

He sat himself down and placed you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You didn’t have to tell him you forgave him as the simplicity of you both rocking while you laid your head on his shoulder was enough. Arthur kept quiet and simply put his hand on yours on top of the bump, playing with your wedding ring. He was never the type to admit his faults willingly and you knew he was beating himself inside.

Arthur never showed it, but you knew he was terrified deep down to the extent he cannot look away from you for a second. The gang teased him in the beginning seeing how the big man came to your beck and call, but they realized soon after the reason. You, too, knew why he was doing it. He wanted to prevent the past from repeating. He protected as well as took care for you like no other which is why you love him through his brainless actions.

“You know you mean the world to me, right?” Arthur pressed his lips to your temple as he felt the baby kick against his hand, “That as long as I’m standing ain’t nothing going to hurt you. You both are far too precious to be in my life and I do not know what I’d do if anything were to happen. I’m afraid you married a fool ma’am, but this fool loves you with all I got.”

“I don’t need anything, but you, silly cowboy,” you kissed his neck as you both watched the sunset over the water.


End file.
